The Nightmares That Seem Like Dreams
by Don't Forget About Me
Summary: Zach Goode did it. He killed her. She's gone for good, but the COC won't stop at that. They want revenge. But they're practically nothing without her. He feels the guilt, the pain, aching in his chest, in his heart. But it's too late. She's... she's gone. Dead. Forever. She may be gone, but Zach still has to deal with the Nightmares That Seem Like Dreams. T for deaths. -Post GG5.-
1. Prologue

**The Nightmares**

"You have three shots, Zach. Make them count." the Director said through Zachary Goode's Comms unit.

His mother.

His mother was there, outside of the Circle's latest safe house, only 30 feet away.

It was her time, and he had three tries to kill her.

Only three.

She had done so much wrong. She had taken so many innocent lives.

_She deserves to die, _he thought. They may be innocent, by Zach wasn't.

He shot the first bullet. It landed three feet from her. _ Missed. _ Catherine Goode ran for her life. She knew her son would kill her if he got the chance.

Zach ran after her. He took the second shot. It deeply grazed her shoulder, and dark blood matching her hair poured out of it. She kept running for her life, not treating the fatal wound. She didn't have time. She had to run.

Zach caught up with her. He was only thirteen feet away now. This was his last chance. He thought of what she'd done –kill his father, kill Cammie's father. _Cammie. She tried to kill Cammie. _

He loved Cammie. And she tried to take that away.

In all of his anger, his rage, his pure _hatred _for his mother, he didn't remember aiming the gun at the small of her back. He didn't process the fact that his finger was on the trigger.

All he saw was his own flesh and blood fall to the ground, dead.

It was finished. He was done.

Her blood was on her own son's hands.

Zachary Goode just killed his own mother.


	2. Changing Times

**The Nightmares**

**Nightmare One: Changing Times**

**A recordation by Zachary Goode, certified CIA spy-in-training. **

_I was walking around that forest by a COC safehouse. _

_My mother was there. She was holding a small boy with green eyes and messily cut brown hair. She looked much younger, maybe in her twenties, and she was playing with the boy in her arms in a motherly-way. _

_A man came up beside her and held her close. They both stared lovingly at the boy with green eyes. I know that man. _

_Hey was my father. _

_Suddenly time sped up and things changed, like one of those flip books. The boy was now out of my mother's arms and looked about the age of 12, maybe 13. My mother and father had also aged a bit. _

_My mother's hair was now a darker shade of red, her eyes, once shining and bright, was darkened and evil. A ring was on her finger, bearing a symbol I couldn't decipher. She reached in her jacket and pulled out a gun. She turned around, and shot my dad right in the heart. He fell dead as the boy screamed and ran to him. My mother slapped him and kicked his side. He inched away from the cold body and was carried away by huge guys. My mother looked regretful and melancholy, but the emotions quickly vanished as she entered the safehouse. _

_It turned into a flip book again. I saw what was happening as the time changed. The boy was being sent off as a dark school bus came to pick him up. My mother was evil, and images of her torturing spies came into view. One of them I recognized. Matthew Morgan. My mother was repeatedly beating him. He fell to the ground, withering in pain, but keeping on his mask. Blood poured out of him and his pulse stopped. Matthew Morgan was dead. _

_The scene changed back to the boy. He was in a room surrounded by boys, standing in between two. I knew them –Grant and Jonas. _

_The boy got older. I could see the times change as he grew, getting back on the bus again, this time to Gallagher. _

_He was with a girl. She was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was a spy. S_

_She was Cammie. _

_The boy was older now, maybe eighteen, my age. He was with Cammie again. He pulled her close and kissed her. _

_The scene flipped again. He was the same age, but this time he looked pained and angry. He was watching my mother try and kill Cammie. He pulled free of the men holding him back and punched his mother, telling Cammie to run. He shot the box and was sent flying. _

_Now I was in the forest. The boy was there, he had a handgun. It looked CIA certified, the kind with enough power to kill someone with a simple shot. Anywhere. He was running down the forest, shooting at my mother. Then he got her. I winced as she fell down, dying right at his feet. _

_Then she turned to __**me. **_

"_I love you, Zach. I always have. I'm sorry." Then her pulse died down and dark red blood poured out of her. I felt tears fall as I screamed at the sight. I turned to the boy, but he had vanished, leaving only a hand mirror in his place. _

_I picked it up, looking for a clue as to where he was. Then I looked into it and felt my breath stop. _

_That boy was me. _


	3. Questions and Answers

_The Nightmares That Seem Like Dreams_

Chapter Two – _Questions _and **Answers**.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," the Director said, surrounded by enveloping darkness. Zachary Goode sat in a cold, metal chair in the center. The heat lamp above him made him sweat, a bit of fear making his hands clammy. The scenario would remind anyone of a cheesy detective movie. "You killed her? And it took <em>three<em> bullets?"

"Only three, Sir," he replied, knowing his Director thought less of him because of his still-in-high-school age of eighteen years and seven months. "I was trained as an assassin for the greater part of my life."

"I know, I know," the man mumbled, circling the young adult. "It's just spectacular that you had the ability to kill a woman like Catherine from just 30 feet aw –"

"You only gave me three tries, Sir," he interrupted, making the bold move of cutting off a man who could snap his neck in one swift movement and have his entire life become erased with the click of a mouse. "I used them."

"Yes, but –"

"Are we done here?" Zach asked, rather rudely, as he rose from his metal seat. "I have school to attend to."

"Yes, well. You must be on your way," the Director prompted, opening the door so Zach could leave the room. "Until next time, Agent Goode."

"Until next time, Director."

* * *

><p>"What's your problem?" Bex asked him later that day. She punched his shoulder in a sisterly way.<p>

"I don't have a problem." He lied.

"Yeah, you do," she insisted. "And Cam and I are worried."

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Yeah, that one," Bex said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "She thinks you're avoiding her or something. You know how lovesick people get. Always think it's their fault."

"I know the feeling," Zach said quietly. "She didn't think the fact that she ran away for four months didn't affect me? 'Cause I thought that whole thing was _my_ fault."

"I know, Goode," she replied. "You've only told me about a million times."

"And girls complain about guys being 'unsympathetic' and 'insensitive'," he said, putting air quotes around the two words. "Take a look in the mirror."

"Well, it's hard for us to picture guys with feelings!" Bex protested. "Because you guys always act like you never have any."

"Baxter, please," Zach begged. "Never say the word "feelings" to me _ever again_. Never use it in a sentence with my name; never talk to me about them, just keep the words "feelings" and "Zach" separated. At all times. _Please_."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Pretty Boy," Bex mumbled, rolling her eyes yet again. "Now go talk to Cam or whatever it is you do with her. She needs some Zachy time." She teased, nudging him off the table.

"I'm sure she does," he replied. "But don't worry. I will most _certainly_ deliver." He winked as he hopped off of the table they were sitting on and headed for the door. Bex opened her mouth in horror.

"You better not do anything with my best friend, you perv!" He waved her off and kept walking. "I mean it, Goode!"

"Oh relax, Baxter," Zach said, opening the door. "We'll be safe!" He chuckled before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Bex remained on the desk, still disgusted by Zach's words and her thoughts of worst-case-scenarios. And she couldn't help but thinking that she walked right into that one.

* * *

><p>Zach found her by the fire in the library.<p>

"Hello, Gallagher Girl," he said smoothly. If she swooned, she didn't show it (but she _totally_ swooned), but Zach's ego wasn't the least bit damaged. He sat next to her on the abandoned couch. "So, I heard you were in need of some 'Zachy time'."

"Who the _heck_ did you hear that from?" Cammie replied, speaking for the first time since he had come in.

"I have my sources," he replied, leaning into the velvety cushion.

"So Bex?"

"The very girl," Zach replied, not even pretending to be surprised she guessed so quickly. "But anyway, is everything … okay?"

"I should be asking you that." She replied. Her voice was small and quitter than usual. She hugged her knees to her chest and stared into the fire.

"Why?" he asked, more suspicious than curious.

"Because you're the one who had to kill their mom."

* * *

><p><strong>an. ohhh... so cam knows, now does she? :) <strong>

**updating spree! new chappie of catch me on the way! :D fourth of july special! **

**which reminds me... happy fourth to everyone! all you americans out there! ;) Lol :) **

**Review? :) **


	4. A note from the author

_A note from the author:_

**well hello, darlings. It's been a while since I posted on this story, hasn't it?**

**im sorry for getting your hopes up, but I had to address an issue. Some people have been PMing me with questions like "I've just read your story, Meet Me By The Lockers, and it's amazing and do you think it will ever be continued?" **

**Guys. I appreciate this so much, that this story was so old & yet some of you still enjoy it. that means so much to me! I'm so glad you enjoyed this little ten-chapter attribute of mine. (: **

**there are so many things be would've changed, of course. Obvious things, grammar, the pace, characters... I can see how much better it could've been. But I wanted to say thank you to you guys for staying with it! Thank you . *insert heart because fanfiction hates hearts so it doesn't allow them* **

**the real reason I wrote this is because I wanted to know what you guys wanted. Review and tell me what you truly want me to do with all of my stories, just this one. Id really appreciate it if you did that because right now I'm considering taking a break from FanFiction. I doesnt feel the same to me anymore. **

**so help me out here guys. **

**xoxo, **

**S. **


End file.
